


A Helping Hand

by knowlee_raven



Series: Claudleth A-Z [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, My first smut fic, NSFW, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), based on a prompt from otp generator, claude is stubborn, so is byleth too for that matter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22346296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knowlee_raven/pseuds/knowlee_raven
Summary: When she learns that Claude has an injury that he is attempting to take care of himself, Byleth decides to take it upon herself to help him before he makes it worse. What was supposed to be a simple act of first aid, however, turns into something a bit more heavy handed.Prompt: Byleth having to help Claude undress after an injury.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Series: Claudleth A-Z [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760710
Comments: 6
Kudos: 112





	A Helping Hand

* * *

A Fire Emblem Three Houses Fanfiction

A Helping Hand

By: Knowlee Raven

* * *

_Prompt: Byleth having to help Claude undress after an injury._

* * *

_That idiot!_

The heels of Byleth's boots harshly tapped down onto the wooden planks that lined the floor of the hallway that connected to the rooms of some of her former students. She was swiftly walking down the corridor, a sense of determination etched on her face, heading towards the room of the person she had wanted to speak to after the debriefing of the last battle before he had up and disappeared.

The battle in question was just a simple skirmish that had come from a request by some local merchants asking them to get rid of some of the Demonic Beasts that were interfering with their trade routes. That request would've been fairly easy for them to accomplish due to their experience in handling the creatures, plus completing it would've had the added bonus of allowing more merchandise to flow into the nearby market which would then in turn give them more of a range of supply to chose from when restocking.

So they took on the mission and it went just as expected. All of the beasts fell without any of them breaking a single sweat and most of them came out of the battle relatively unscathed.

Claude being one of few that fell into the latter category.

And the idiot was trying to hide it.

Hence why she was now basically turning the monastery upside down trying to find his stupid ass.

She had searched the other areas of the monastery he usually haunted, such as the library and the former Golden Deer classroom, only to find he wasn't there. And after all of the other areas were searched thoroughly, that left his room the last place for him to be. And Sothis help him, and her, if he wasn't.

As she grew closer to her destination, she heard the telltale signs of someone hissing in pain and knew that she had finally found him. She swiftly made her way to his door and knocked on it loudly. She heard cursing on the other side. “I know you're in there, Claude. And I know you're injured, so don't even bother trying to hide it. Just save us both the trouble and let me in.”

A few long moments passed. Byleth knew that on the other side of the door, Claude was certainly trying to come up with an excuse to try and placate her long enough to stop bothering him.

She also knew that he knew that none of them were going to work.

She knocked on the door again. “Claude...”

Byleth didn't want to force him to let her in, but she knew if she didn't keep pushing, he'd end up taking care of the injury himself, which would, in turn, make it worse. At least by her insisting on helping, it would heal better afterwards. Especially if he kept insisting on running and hiding due to his intent on not letting the others worry and fuss over him when they saw that he was hurt.

She sighed. Sometimes that man was too selfless for his own good. Huffing slightly, she knew she couldn't judge him too much as she'd do the same if the tables were turned. This time, however, she knew it wasn't her who was in this predicament.

Because she was lost in her thoughts, Byleth almost missed the sound of the bolt lock turning on the other side of the door. A small smile formed. He was letting her in. She placed her hand onto the handle and turned, pushing it open at the same time.

Once the door was fully open, she was greeted with the sight of Claude facing her, his jacket, decorative scarves and armor removed from his body lying on the bed near him and his undershirt untied and open, leaving his chest exposed. Her face grew warm when she noticed. 

Normally, things such as that didn't phase her, as with her growing up as a mercenary she had gotten used to it. However, around Claude, especially after she had woken up from her five year slumber, she found she had begun to experience things that she never had before around other people. She had vaguely thought about asking one of her former students to explain to her what it was she was experiencing, but every time she tried, her embarrassment grew at the idea of it, thus she never pushed the issue.

And now definitely was not the time to give in to such strange emotions. Her first priority should be making sure Claude was okay and wasn't doing anything to further aggravate his injury. So with the self control she developed over the years, Byleth pushed those thoughts away towards the corner of her mind to investigate later after this was over.

Claude chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his head out of habit. Although he was trying to act nonchalant, she could see by the small grimace he made while doing the little motion that he was in slight pain. “Can't hide anything from you, can I, my friend?”

She entered the room and closed the door behind her, her smile disappearing. “With you being a former student of mine, you should've known that already by now.” Her hand fell off the doorknob after taking a few steps towards him. “Now, where's the wound at?”

She was a little surprised when she saw a blush form on his face. She was now both afraid and curious where the injury was at. If _Claude_ was acting embarrassed…

_Oh, Sothis…_

Her fears became confirmed when, after a few long moments, Claude finally responded. “Well, you see, um, it's kinda in a spot where it's close to, well, certain parts, or rather, a certain part...” If his face were to get any redder it would've looked quite similar to the color the Adrestrians were fond of. “I don't want to put you in that kind of situation, so, I'll, ah, just take care of it myself.”

Well, now her blush was back in full force. She wasn't _that_ naive to not know what he was referring to when he said that phrase. Byleth knew she could've taken him up on his offer to leave, but she also knew in the back of her mind, that either way, he probably was going to need some help with dressing it. If it was located where he was hinting it was, then he would need to lie still as it was being cleaned. Plus with what little white magic she knew, she could easily heal it afterwards without him having to wait a long time for it to heal the old fashioned way.

She needed to say something quickly though, she could see the blood starting to get on his pants from where it was stuck to the wound. 

That meant he needed to take them off.

Byleth tried very hard to fight down her blush which was now threatening to make her face turn as red as she was sure Claude's was now. If Sothis were still here, she'd be rolling with laughter. Tears would've certainly been coming out of the little Goddess' eyes with how much she would've found the situation amusing.

She breathed out slowly and shook her head slightly, hoping Claude was still caught up in his own embarrassment to notice her quandary. Luckily he was, for when she managed to look back up at his face, she could see his gaze directed at the wall. She was glad to see that she wasn't the only feeling awkward about the situation. But, it couldn't be helped. That wound had to be treated.

“Even if you manage to clean it, it'll need to be healed. It would probably be better for me to do it rather than Marianne. You don't need to cause the poor woman to pass out from embarrassment.” Although she probably would be feeling embarrassed as well after this was over with, still she'd rather it be her than her former student.

Claude turned his attention back to her, blush still on his face. “I get that, but I don't know if you'd feel comfortable...”

“Just lie down on the bed, Claude. That wound needs to be taken care of now before you bleed any further.” She knew he was only trying to look out for her, to save her from the embarrassment that'd she feel, but if they kept taking their time trying to look for another solution, the wound was only going to get worse.

He looked as if he wanted to protest further, but perhaps with the combination of the pain he was feeling and the deadpan look she was giving him, he decided to listen. Before he could completely lie down onto the mattress though, Byleth knew there was one thing left that needed to be done. And it was something, strangely, she noted, she was both embarrassed and excited to do.

“Before you get too comfortable,” She walked closer to him, some hesitancy in her steps. Might as well be quick and to the point. “You're going to have take your pants off.”

Red came across Claude's face again. “Right...” He tentatively grabbed the string that held his pants to his waist and started to untangle it. As he began to try and pull them down, Byleth could see the pain slowly overcoming the embarrassment on his face. She knew then she was going to have to help him.

She took a deep breath to help steel her nerves and once more fought down her blush as she walked over next to him. “Here, let me help. Alright?”

Byleth heard him take in a sharp breath. She figured she probably spooked him when she spoke up after she got near. She did have a tendency to do that to people. However, a little voice in the back of her head, she vaguely suspected it was Sothis, but she knew otherwise, told her that it was something else more than that. She pushed that aside. One thing at a time.

She gently grabbed a hold of the top of his pants at his waist and started to pull down while simultaneously making sure it didn't graze over his wound. Claude had already untied the band earlier so it didn't take much wrangling to get it loose. She forced her gaze away to look at the piles of books he had stacked nearby to try and avoid seeing something he probably didn't want her to as the pants continued to get lower. Once they were loose enough, they simply fell to the floor.

Now she needed to get him into a position that would allow her to take care of the wound. Placing one of her hands on his shoulder, she signaled him to get on the bed all while still forcing her eyes to look away. Once she heard the creak of the mattress signaling he was now on the bed, she immediately turned around and walked towards the vanity near the window to grab some of the disinfectant and clothes that she knew he kept in his room in case of any accidents he had with his many poisons. “Go ahead and cover yourself. I'll get the disinfectant ready.”

She heard the rustling of sheets behind her as she finally located the item in question. After she made sure to grab a clean rag from his pile of nearby cloths, she unscrewed the top off of the disinfectant. “I'm ready.”

Byleth took in another deep breath and turned back around to see Claude lying down on the bed, shirt still hung over his shoulders, but open at the chest, and the yellow blanket he had as an extra one laying over the lower half of his body, just barely hiding that one part of him the both of them would've been embarrassed if exposed. Her face grew flush at the sight as a strange warmth grew in the lower part of her stomach. Although she didn't fully understand what the feeling was, she knew for certain that she didn't mind what she was seeing before her.

She shook her head. She shouldn't oogle him like this. He was her friend, not someone that she should be having these thoughts about. And besides, she had a job to do. She couldn't dawdle any longer. Taking in another deep breath, Byleth quickly made her way over to Claude before her mind could start analyzing over her previous thoughts.

Once she got over to his side, she looked down at the wound. She was glad to see it was a shallow cut and not something so deep it needed more than just a simple cleaning and healing session. She brought the cloth up to the top of the bottle of disinfectant and angled it to where the liquid inside could dampen the object. After there was an adequate amount of it in the cloth, she returned the bottle back to it's previous position and sat it down on the nightstand. She knelt down onto the floor to get a better angle.

Dabbing the cloth onto the wound gingerly, Byleth carefully cleaned the wound while also using her self control to keep her thoughts solely focused on the cut and not on its location. Claude's occasional hisses of pain also helped.

Once it was clean, it was time for the next step: healing it. That in turn apparently caused a reaction that she didn't see coming.

As Byleth hovered her hands over the wound, she felt the light from the healing spell rune cause a warmth to spread on her palms. She could see the injury slowly being stitched together underneath them as her magic continued to work it's power. During her intense focus, she failed to realize that the warmth coming from her hands was causing Claude to feel the same things she was feeling towards him just a few moments before.

Just as the cut was nearly healed, Byleth found herself surprised to hear a moan pass through his lips. Her shock nearly caused her to lose control over the spell, but luckily she was able to hold onto it long enough to finish. After the rune dissipated, she turned her attention to his face. “Claude, what was that?”

The blush on his face spoke volumes of the fact that he was embarrassed that the noise had slipped out. As she noticed that he was trying to come up with an explanation for what had happened, her eyes caught sight of a noticeable bulge in the blanket next to where the wound once was.

Her eyes widened. Why would that be-? She froze and her blush returned in full as the realization hit her what it was he was feeling.

It was arousal.

Now her face grew flush when she finally connected the dots as to why he was reacting like he was. It was because she was there and that her hands were so close to that one particular part of him. Plus the heat from the spell probably didn't help either. 

He wanted her.

And, after another connection was made, and the warm feeling returned in the pit of her belly, she realized she wanted him, too.

“Claude, are you-?” Byleth briefly choked on her words. “...Do you feel attracted to me?” Forcing down the arousal she was experiencing, she refused to let it drive her next actions towards him. However, she knew that if he consented, with how she felt at the moment, she wouldn't deny him. But only if he wanted it too.

He breathed out slowly while she held hers. Byleth vaguely wondered if he was debating with himself. Probably trying to figure out how he should respond. 

After a few seconds passed, she jumped a little bit when she felt a warmth touch her hand. Her gaze turned to look down and saw his hand holding hers. Her head shifted up towards his face to see him staring at her with a soft and heated look. She swore her pulse stopped as she watched him push himself up off the bed and lean over in her direction, his sight never breaking contact. Only one word was spoken. “Yes.”

The arousal in her stomach grew stronger and an aching began to grow in between her legs. Claude spoke again. “But only if you want it too.”

Her lips against his was her answer.

The kiss between them grew more heated and Byleth found herself being pulled up off the floor and down onto the bed. Although she vaguely realized she was now straddling him, her focus stayed on his lips. While the kisses continued, his hands roamed over her body looking for ways to remove her clothing.

The cool air hit her bare skin little by little as she helped him work and maneuver her armor and clothes off her torso and chest. After he finally helped pull her shirt off her head, she began to trail kisses down his neck and onto his broad chest. The sounds he made as she did the motions only made her arousal grow stronger and she felt a wetness form alongside the ache.

Before she could get too far with the kissing however, his arms wrapped around her waist and with one smooth motion, he flipped her on her back onto the bed. Now with him staring down at her, she could see more clearly the lust in his eyes. She smirked. “Trying to take control of the situation?”

He chuckled as his face came down to hers, his hair tickling her face. “No, I figure it's only fair that I return the favor of helping you out since you helped me earlier.”

Raising a brow at her confusion at his choice of words, before she could respond, he moved his face down to hover over one of her breasts for a second before placing his mouth around it's nipple. Her breath came in sharply as she felt his tongue start to tease the little nub which in turn caused the wetness to continue to pool. The feeling grew ever more when he took one of his hands and began to tease the other breast's nipple with it.

Her breaths came out in heavy pants as the feeling continued growing. At one point she realized that her body was craving, no needing, attention somewhere else too. “Claude..!”

Her hand moved down quickly to go to that area, but before she could reach it, Claude's removed the hand that was teasing to grab her hand and push it away. She was about to protest until she felt his hand let go and move down past her shorts to begin to caress the spot that she was going to touch.

Byleth cried out in pleasure as the combined feeling of him touching her clitoris and lavishing attention on her breasts with his mouth was enough to make her body want more.

A few moments later, he took his mouth from her nipple and shifted his weight where he could rest it against her ear. He began to whisper sweet nothings to her as she felt him dip a finger inside. Another cry came from her lips as he started to pump his finger in and out of her. The feeling only continued to grow as he added another into it.

Just as he added the third finger in, she felt another feeling growing within her. In the back of her mind, she knew what the feeling was and also knew that her arousal was about to reach as high as it could go. She cried out his name as her hands gripped a hold of his hair and back as the feeling continued to escalate. Then just as quick as the feeling arrived, her lower half arched against him as she felt herself clinch around his fingers. He continued to pump them in and out of her as her orgasm played out. Once she grew slack as the tension seeped out of her, he removed them.

Her arousal build back up a little more when she saw her wetness shining on the fingers he had inside of her. She watched with lidded eyes as he moved to take off his undershirt and toss it on the floor along with the other clothes that had fallen off the bed during their earlier movements. A low moan escaped from her mouth as the air touched the wet area between her thighs after Claude lowered her shorts off her hips. Her boots and leggings attached to her shorts were removed shortly after that, leaving her completely naked before him.

It was then Byleth realized that just as he could see her, she could see him. Her eyes caught sight of the part of him that he was earlier too embarrassed to let her get near, but was now letting her see in all it's glory. She flushed as she reached out with her hand to touch it. A moan slipped out of him as she palmed him. The feeling of it caused the warmth in her stomach to grow again with the thought that soon he would put that inside her.

After stroking him a few more times, being egged on by the sounds he was making, his hand grab hers to pull it away. “If you keep doing that, then I'm going to come before I even get a chance to put myself in you.”

She huffed slightly, deciding to challenge him. “Well, then, what are you waiting for?”

A smirk that she was all too familiar with formed on his face as he let go of her hand. She took it as him accepting what she was wanting him to do. Leaning over her, he made sure to line himself up with her entrance. Byleth helped him out by taking her legs and wrapping them around his waist, giving him a better path to enter as well as giving herself something to hang onto when the tension would inevitably start building up again.

She gasped as she felt him start to push himself inside of her. She felt him hesitate for a moment when he felt how tight she was. She gently grasped his hand and brought it back down to her clit. Byleth felt grateful for the way she and Claude were able to understand each other without using words because he easily caught on to what she wanted. His took his fingers and began rubbing it. Byleth gasped once more as the pleasure she felt from the motion caused her to relax and the tightness she was feeling went away and helped him to move in even deeper.

Once he was fully in, he stopped for a moment to allow her to adjust to the feeling. After she let him know that she felt comfortable enough, he began moving.

Byleth moaned as the pleasure continued to build from him thrusting in and out of her. At first it started out slow, but once they found their rhythm, he started moving faster and faster. Her nails dug deeper into his shoulder and hair as she gripped a hold of him as the pleasure continued to grow. Once more, like before, she felt the familiar feeling appear again and she knew she was close.

Sure enough, shortly after the feeling began developing again, she felt the warmth cascade throughout her body as her second orgasm hit. His name burst from her lips again as once more she rode through it as he continued his motions. Soon afterwards, she heard him do the same as he reached his own peak.

Byleth felt the tiredness enter her limbs as her arousal slowly wore off and she winced slightly when he removed himself. After she let a few moments pass to get used to the new emotions she was experiencing, she turned to face him and could see the grin he had plastered on his face. “What?”

Laughing slightly, he wrapped an arm around her to bring her closer. “Well, that wasn't what I was expecting to have happen today. Not that I'm complaining.”

A smile came over her lips as she snuggled into his chest. “I'd have to agree.” The smile disappeared as a frown took its place. “But next time you get injured, don't run off. You need to get it looked at as soon as possible. I don't want to have to hunt you down like I did this time.”

He laughed again as his gaze softened. “Of course!” He smirked at his next words. “Although since you had to 'hunt me down', it led to this beautiful moment, did it not?”

Byleth groaned in annoyance as her hand smacked his chest. Leave it to him to try and make a joke out of the situation. “You're ridiculous!” Her exasperation with him disappeared though when she felt him press his lips against her forehead. She sighed. He knew she couldn't stay mad at him forever.

Stifling a yawn, she watched him lean up to pull up the blanket that had bunched up at the foot of the bed during their tryst. She cuddled closer to him as her eyes closed when he draped it over their bodies.

As Byleth slowly started to drift off into sleep, in the back of her mind, she knew she had a million other things she needed to be doing to help prepare the troupe for future skirmishes as well as taking care of preventing anything possibly resulting from what they had done just a few moments prior, but she also knew that that could be taken care of later. For now she was content to stay where she was.

**Author's Note:**

> My first NSFW fic! O_O
> 
> ...this was definitely not something I ever expected to be posting in my life. I hope I did well. Please let me know if there are any glaring errors or things that I missed that needs to be pointed out as this is definitely not something I'm used to writing and I'm always looking for critique.
> 
> Anyways, as far as my other fics go, I'm gonna work on those next, just needed to work on something new to help get the creative juices flowing. So when I saw this prompt pop up in otp prompt generator, I decided to try it since I had never done anything remotely like this before.
> 
> Will I write another fic like this? *shrugs* Dunno. We'll see, is all I can say! Until next time~!
> 
> EDIT: I edited a paragraph in the fic as I felt it needed some more consent to be shown between the two.


End file.
